Island Thunder
by General secretary
Summary: In an alternate universe, atomic weapons were never dropped on Japan, inciting an American ground invasion. Join our characters as they fight on both sides of a world conflict. Slight spin off of Girls Und Panzer: Termination
1. Chapter 1

Bullets sang in the distance, as if they were in a orchestra.

An orchestra of red that is.

Blood stained the volcanic ash purple.

"It'll be alright, take it easy, the more you move, the worse it'll hurt.".

Kay grimaced as bandages were tightly wrapped around her shin.

"Lucky, it was just a flesh wound, it did mess up your bone a little though, nothing major.".

Kay hacked and coughed.

Kay looked away from her leg. She remembered where she was.

Iwo Jima.

A tiny island that was nothing but a graveyard.

Regaining her composure, she grabbed her model 1912 trench gun and pumped the slide, then she poured the sand out of her helmet with a frogskin camouflage covering and put it on.

She looked around to her Comrades.

Most were male, but not all.

Naomi, Alisa and Yukari were busy firing away, despite her wounds, Kay moved up ahead.

The three had hastily dug a foxhole, for they were being shot at by a pillbox and a trench line of Japanese soldiers.

"GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!". Alisa yelled over the gunfire and explosions.

"HOW WE DOIN?". Kay replied.

"WE CAN'T CLEAR THE NIPS OUT QUITE YET, WE'RE EXPECTING A FLAMETHROWER UNIT.". Alisa explained.

KRUMP

KRUMP

KRUMP

Massive 600mm Spigot mortars hounded their position.

"TRY TO HUNKER DOWN, WE DON'T NEED TO BE KILLED!". Kay directed.

More shells and mortars dropped around them.

Gunshots cracked like wood peckers in the distance.

"GET DOWN!".

An Earth splitting thump shook Kay and her crew, beside them, lay a pool of red and body parts.

Kay's ears rang from the deafening sounds of battle.

The Japanese pill box spat more fire.

The sound of clinking equipment and sliding sands were heard from the rear.

"PVT. RED MA'AM HERE WITH THE FLAMETHROWER.". Helmet Chan shouted.

"MOVE UP AND BURN THEM!".

"YES MA'AM.".

Helmet Chan crawled up through a blind spot from the pillbox, a jet of fire engulfed the inside.

The occupants screamed as they were cooked alive.

"ATTACK! ATTACK!".

The Marines pushed up and crested the hill, firing at everything that moved.

Artillery threw up dust clouds.

They pushed far, first past a small set of railway tracks meant to ferry ammunition to artillery, and then an anti air position, past aircraft debris.

"Keep moving! We're good as dead if we don't!". Kay continued ranting.

And then, a sound Kay would never forget, she recognized immediately.

"TENNO HEIKA! BANZAAAIIIIIIIII".

"MOVE!". A voice yelled from behind.

Helmet Chan engulfed the charge in flames as the enemy sprang from hidden tunnels.

Sharp knocking hammered at the door.

"Kay, the commander wants to see you!".

"Coming.. Coming…". Kay muttered.

Kay awoke, thankful she was now on Okinawa.

She donned her fatigues and walked out.

"Good morning Kay, we have alarmingly new developments.". Tommy spoke.

"High command has given the go ahead for a ground invasion of Japan.". He glumly spoke.

"High command doesn't wanna say this, but we've discovered that an alarmingly high amount of Russian spies have infiltrated project Manhattan. As result, President Truman has ordered to halt the project and begin a purge." Tommy explained.

Kay had known about project Manhattan through Tommy.

Tommy had served in Europe during the Normandy invasions and the eventual drive towards Germany.

He was known as the Hero of the West after single handedly capturing a town in the Netherlands during the middle of the night.

Tommy had done so by sneaking in as the German garrison was asleep. He forced them to surrender.

As a result, he was invited to witness the New Mexico test and was temporarily transferred to monitor the project and then, finally, transferred to the Pacific at his request.

"The boys on the number charts predict high casualties for us, and the Japanese."

"As part of the Saunders division, you will take part in operation Olympic, gather your team, I and several others will give out the briefing, you are dismissed.".

Kay walked out.

The Saunders division was unique in the fact it was an all female division within the Marines, originating during the battles of Guadalcanal where overrun U.S soldiers armed nurses to assist with battle.

Kay had joined up a month after Guadalcanal and seen action on the Marianas and eventually Iwo Jima, where after she was temporarily confined to hospital after multiple injuries.

The U.S was winning, but the Japanese refused to surrender. With project Manhattan on halt, there was only one Option left.

A ground invasion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ooarai, Kanto region, Japan.

Rifles fired away at the paper targets.

"Good Hana San! The Emperor needs more sharpshooters like you!". Corporal Nishi yelled.

Bullet after bullet nailed the dummy as Hana without fail aimed and fired.

Everyone was called onto fight. Including school girls.

CRACK

A round of applause was passed around the yard.

"That was amazing Hana!". Saori said, to the smile of Hana.

"As promised, you won this bet.". Mako spoke up, handing Hana a bowl of rice.

Hana smiled, then handed it back to Mako.

"I've already eaten lots, you're the smallest of us, so...".

Mako warmly smiled and graciously accepted.

Mako had lost her parents during the Doolittle raid in the beginning of the war, her grandmother took her in the countryside. She was lucky, the American B29s focused on the cities.

As the girls laughed, a shadow was cast over them.

Sirens rang.

An American Air raid.

"Everyone to the Shelters!". Kinuyo screamed.

The wooden school building was no protection against the Napalm bombs of the aircraft, sitting inside was a death sentence. Hiding underground would lead to suffocation as the fire would rob vital oxygen.

The four fled through the gravel streets as multiple buildings were struck and lit on fire.

As they ran, they lost Kinuyo.

"What do we do? What do we do!". Saori panicked.

Mako looked around.

They had ran out of the bombing range of the B29s.

Mako slid open the nearest door on broke into the house. She proceeded to begin to search and ransack the house.

"What are you doing!". Saori yelped.

"We need food and clothes. These are food and clothes.". Mako replied.

Hana frowned, but soon joined in. They realistically had no choice.

Miho joined in next. The only one who didn't was Saori.

Explosions and fire scattered in the distance.

Finally, the three girls left with their coats stuffed.

Charred corpses lay around as buildings were left burning into nothingness.

Soon, the thumps of boots were behind them.

"Stealing? That is very shameful. You will all be punished.". Kinuyo appeared.

"Unless… you give me some.". She continued, wiping her face with her army cap.

Okinawa, U.S military base.

The repeating blasts of anti aircraft batteries thundered off the coast. Kay watched as Japanese Kamikazes attacked U.S ships.

"Fucking Tojo, they prefer death than a peaceful option.". Tommy remarked as he watched with binoculars.

The U.S Navy had performed a blockade of Japan, in an attempt to starve them into submission. However, the Japanese could still strike at the blockade with kamikaze attacks.

Flak blanketed the first airplane, causing it to plow into the sea.

The second aircraft missed and it too, hit the water.

The third proceeded to plow directly into a destroyer, sparks and flames flew up.

Kay looked away.

She headed into the canteen, her crew was there.

Naomi, Yukari and Alisa.

Naomi had sat in an internment camp for well over a year before being freed at Kay's request. However, Yukari was different.

1942, Corregidor, Malinta Tunnel.

Bombs shook outside.

"It's almost over.. You've served us well Yukari.". A voice spoke.

It was General Wainwright, he was in charge of the main defenses on Corregidor, which was dubbed Gibraltar of the Pacific.

Born in Japan and sent to live with relatives in the States, the U.S military wasted no time in using her ability to speak, read and write in Japanese to great use, decoding documents and interrogating prisoners of war.

The problem was, Yukari herself was now at risk of becoming a POW herself, with the fall of the Philippines and Japanese invasion, Corregidor was the next target.

"I want you to broadcast our message to surrender.".

"Surrender sir? You know how they treat POWs, you've seen the news from China.". She spoke.

"Do it. There are at least a thousand injured men, if they overrun us, their tanks will collapse Malinta tunnel."

"Here's the surrender message, we'll speak it in English, and then you'll speak it in Japanese.".

Sir yes sir.

Several hours later, they walked out of Malinta tunnel waving white flags, surrounded by Japanese soldiers.

Kay remembered, the poor girl was horrifically mistreated as a prisoner, she was discovered wandering around the Philippine jungles after escaping during the panic and confusion of the U.S invasion, she immediately joined up after recovery.

"Three cheers to the best girl of the Saunders Division!".

A wave of slightly intoxicated cheers rocked the room.

"Thank you, Thank you, it has been a goddamn honor.". Kay drawled, picking up a glass herself.

As the crowd of soldiers settled back, Kay approached her group.

"Cmon, Tommy wants to see us.".

They clambered into a Jeep and drove to the training grounds, past the Runways.

Vought F4u Corsairs and P51 Mustangs were stationed there, not to mention dive and torpedo bombers. After all, not too long ago, battleship Yamato was sunk.

On a platform, Tommy oversaw multiple Marine and Army Squads.

"With the imminent invasion of Japan, high command has ordered specialist training in preparation of the oncoming battles..".


	3. Chapter 3

As Tommy began to make preparations, he thought back to the battles in Europe he had fought.

1945, Belgium, Final battles of the Bulge.

"Ver ze love of Gott! Vould you stop leering at me!". Commandant Erika cried.

"How can I?". Tommy smirked.

Erika went red in the face.

"To think, Marching all the way to Bastogne wouldn't have perks." Tommy chuckled. Now, he found a fuel starved Tiger 2 and its crew of fraulines.

"Ah, brighten up Erika, at least it's not the Russians!". Koume appeared beside, arms raised.

Tommy smiled, at then went to the next memory.

1945, The River Elbe.

"Well, we finally did it.". Santiago panted.

The U.S army had reached the river Elbe.

"A pleasure to meet you.". The Russian commander arrived.

Tommy took a look at her. She was a tiny blonde girl, about the size of a Kindergartener, he concluded she was this height because of the relentless famines.

He would've insulted her, but he spotted her aide.

A tall black haired girl, who, had a stare that could kill.

Capt. Santiago shook hands with the commander as Tommy looked at the Russians.

The next Russian soldier was of a similar build with a few exceptions.

She was blonde and lacked the death stare of the other girl.

"I see you staring at me.".

A voice snapped Tommy out of his trance.

It was that girl.

"I well, guess I was.." He grinned, to the delight of the other.

They walked up closer to each other.

"Hello, my name is Klara, and you are?".

"Thomas.. Uh, everyone just calls me Tommy.".

Their next encounter came several months later.

It began as Tommy was heading to his residence at site Y, where the project Trinity workers lived.

He entered the offices of the sprawling laboratories.

"Hi, would you do you have an appointment.".

"Well-".

He looked at the secretary.

The name tag said Claire, but the face told a different story.

The secretary looked back.

"Ah… Hi Tommy…". She smiled, with obvious marks of sweat.

"Hi.. Claire… say, do you have time after work.. I insist you visit.".

Tommy surmised Klara would accept, or risk her cover blown.

"Yes..".

As Tommy expected, Klara was standing out back by the trash cans.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase, we both know you're not Claire.". Tommy pressed.

"Okay, fine, you got me Tommy, I was tasked with infiltrating project Manhattan.". Klara confessed.

"You gonna turn me in? Shoot me?". Klara kept asking, but with a more fearful look.

"Tell you what…". He spoke, putting an arm around Klara, "Why don't we talk it over dinner? It's in me.".

Tommy smiled at those memories, sure, he let Klara off with a little information, but he also made sure more information was harder to obtain.

Unfortunately, the military caught on to the presence of Russian spies, locking the entire project down as a precaution.

He snapped out of his flashback.

"HQ has tasked you ladies and gentlemen with tunnel clearing because of your small sizes and combat experiences, you, if you all remember, the Japs have dug massive underground fortifications in battles such as Iwo Jima and Okinawa, even more tunnels are expected during the invasion.".

Tommy grabbed his Thompson and they all marched to a pre-set training ground.

"Where are you going Nishi?". Miho yelled.

"Ooarai has been flattened, no point in staying here. There's much more resources and luxuries in Kuamamoto, my army friends are also there.". Nishi replied as she climbed into the truck.

"Can we come? My mother's there!". Miho spoke.

"Come on, aboard, we might as well start training you all to be full-time soldiers!". Nishi continued.

The girls hopped on board the truck.

"I always fucking hated these tunnels, they're not drained, they're full of rats, corpses and more." Alisa groaned.

They came across an underground equivalent of a crossroad.

As per with procedure, Alisa tossed a grenade, then sent rounds flying with her garand as the grenade exploded.

A small stack of sandbags and a paper target, now pummeled with holes collapsed over.

"Remember, one click is answered by two.". Kay instructed.

To prevent friendly fire, the "tunnel rats" were provided with paratroopers' clickers used on Dday.

Sloshing water could be heard further along.

Kay pressed the clicker.

Two returned.

"It's Tommy! Who is it?".

"Kay here!".

"We're done our area here, you?".

"All good!".

They crawled out of the tunnel with their training exercise completed.

"Good on the training, Let's call it a night, we'll be boarding our ships tomorrow afternoon.". Tommy yawned.

As the Saunders Division and Tommy made their way back to their sector, they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the Hero of the West.". A familiar voice spoke.

"Santiago, you son of a bitch!". Tommy boomed, the two proceeded to perform a blend between an arm wrestle and handshake.

Behind him was helmet Chan, with her camouflaged m1 helmet and a flamethrower.

"Hi Kay!". Helmet Chan spoke.

"Good to see ya, you got some new stuff?". Kay asked.

"Armoury's given me a carbine to go with my flamethrower, and some willy Pete grenades.".

Meanwhile, Santiago was conversing with Tommy.

"I though you were going home?.". Tommy asked.

"Nah, the Don can wait a little, I also hear some British and Canuck troops are coming, apparently the Brits just got an all female unit up, and they're sending them over.". Santiago replied.

"Good on us, we're boarding the boats next week right?". Tommy spoke.

"Yep.". Santiago confirmed.

Santiago had several bags worth of explosives and carried a BAR rifle, a mix of mobility and extreme firepower, weapons well needed in operation Olympic.

The seas rocked and waved. Night time was the only time possible for travel otherwise they'd risk the wrath of American Airpower.

With a groan and a hurdle, the cargo ship pulled into Kumamoto prefecture on Kyushu Island.

"We're here!". Miho smiled. Optimism was hard to come around.

"We'll have to go on foot from here, where does your mother live?". Kinuyo asked.

"Kuamamoto city. My sister's is also there too, they ran a school teaching cavalry doctrine, they even have several classes dedicated to teaching women.".

"Sounds neat, say why did you come to Ooarai?". Kinuyo spoke.

"My mother believed it was best to move to Ooarai to avoid heavy bombing, but I guess they still managed to bomb us..". Miho answered.

Kinuyo and Miho shared a dry chuckle but with a hint of cynicism.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hear some of my squadmates have been stationed in Kuamamoto.". Nishi spoke.

"Really? Cool! I'd like to meet them.". Miho smiled.

"Good, you'll like them, they'll like you.". Kinuyo assured.

"Finally, we can have some rest.. Since it's a cavalry school, I wonder if I can sleep in a stable.". Mako mumbled.

"Mako! I have been CARRYING you the entire time! How are this tired!". Saori yelled.

"War give stress. Stress make me tired.".

Saori just pouted. She couldn't effectively fight that logic.

Sooner or later, Kuromorimine or rather, the Nishizumi estate was in view.

Sandbags, anti aircraft weaponry and soldiers were positioned around the main building and the Nishizumi household not to mention the dozens of tents pitched around.

The sounds of growling engines could be heard.

"Halt. Are these civilians with you?". The guard asked Nishi upon being approached.

"Let them in. It's my sister and her friends.". A voice ordered.

The guard let them through upon seeing the speaker of the voice.

"Onee Chan!". Miho smiled.

Maho pulled the other into a hug.

"Welcome home.".

Meanwhile, on Okinawa.

"Snap it up! Shake the lead! Snap it up! Shake the lead!".

The menu was the same again.

Rice WITHOUT Meat.

Kay groaned. She had missed hamburgers terribly.

"What the fuck is this shit?". A marine yelled.

There were maggots in the rice.

"Consider it protein.". The cook groaned.

"Say, why don't we eat on the transport ships? The food is better." Tommy whispered.

"Sounds good to me.". The girls decided.

They skipped lunch and prepared to board their landing ships.

"You know, I always wanted to ask, why are you still using the m1903 springfields, I thought they replaced them with the M1D sniper rifles.". Kay asked.

Naomi looked over as she cleaned her springfield.

"This thing's been with me since Saipan, I'm very attached to it, this is my rifle, there are many like it but this one is mine.". Naomi mumbled.

To be honest, Naomi had found several peculiar things concerning this particular springfield rifle, it seemed to smell faintly of muffins and without fail, Naomi occasionally found it behind the base's Bar, with the alcohol.

Kay left to attend to other matters and Naomi began to reassemble the weapon.

Kay entered the mess hall where the others were already eating.

"I though we'd pull out a little earlier.". Kay asked.

Santiago put down his utensils.

"We're expecting a British armored division that just got back from Burma.".

"Mother has created something amazing for us.". Maho spoke, leading the four.

The rumble of engines could be heard.

And then, the blasting of cannons.

Miho and her group entered the courtyard.

Tanks.

Lots of tanks.

"Hey, look, it's Tamada." Kinuyo beamed.

"This is a type 89 grenade discharger. It can fire a 50mm shell comparable to a light mortar at twice the mobility. A well placed shot can disable a tank or cause heavy injuries to infantry.". Tamada explained.

Three girls were in a row, as they began to fire the weapons at targets, Tamada walked over to Kinuyo.

"Back from Ooarai huh? It's good to see you.". Tamada spoke.

"Good to see you too, this is Hana, Miho, and Saori, from Ooarai. They came with me after Ooarai was bombed.". Kinuyo replied.

Tamada walked to Miho.

"I have heard great things about you. Your sister showers you with endless praise, but I have yet to see the reason for you sisters praise myself.". Tamada spoke.

"Come with me, why don't you all have a go on the rifle range?".

The girls were provided with type 99 rifles, the standard armament for any Japanese soldier.

"Let's make a bet Kinuyo, I know you have given these girls training already, if they pass my test, they can get access to the tanks.". Tamada offered.

"Deal.". Kinuyo smiled. She had an ace in the hole.

Hana.

"Listen up! We have arranged a set of stuffed bears in a row, if you three can shoot them all within thirty seconds, you can advance your training." Tamada announced.

"3…2….1!".

BANG BANG BANG

Hana pulled back the bolt.

Three headshots.

"Impressive. Very Impressive.". Tamada drawled.

"Hana, not only have you performed three clean headshots, you have done so before your friends have even fired their weapons.".

"As promised, follow me.".

They were brought to the field.

Tanks awaited them.

"These tanks are of western design, we have captured them in the battlefield.". Tamada explained.

"Most are German, we have captured them during battles with the Chinese.".

One particular tank stood out amongst the rest.

A stug 3.

1940.

Hundred regiments offensive.

"Tongzhimen. The Japanese devils have taken half of China. Shanghai, Peking, Nanjing, all battles we have lost."

"But today, we have a fighting chance. Germany has sent equipment and advisors to help us. With this we can drive the Japanese back, inch by inch.".

"At 20:00, August 20th, we will strike the Zhengtai, Tongpu, Pinghan, and Jinghu railways as well as motor ways, all where the Japanese are reinforcing their troops.

The black haired girl walked offstage to rousing cheers.

Jacqueline was her name.

"Very good speech.". Erwin replied.

With the Japanese invasion of China in 1937, Germany had sent military aid to China, in the form of guns, tanks and advisors.

Erwin was one of these advisors, sent to China to aid in its defense. She had several brushes with the Japanese in Shanghai.

She was sent to arm and train Chinese soldiers for any upcoming battles, and she had done exactly so.

"Commander Dehuai has arranged eighty or more regiments of communist guerillas for our great offensive, this must be the CCP's greatest victory.". Jacqueline spoke.

The day soon arrived.

The offensive had begun.

BOOM

BOOM

"CHARGE!".

Waves of Chinese communists stormed between rail cars as artillery blossomed around.

"Get down!". Jacqueline yelled pulling Erwin down.

"We're pushing the Japanese back, but we can't keep up our attack if they bring in reinforcements, can you get your stug to stop any trains that come in?". Jacqueline asked.

"Jahwohl, can do!". Erwin yelled, stumbling back to her vehicle.

"Graaahhh!". Jacqueline growled, she put her gewehr 98 over and began firing at the muzzle flashes.

"Start the engine! We have targets!". Erwin commanded.

"Gotcha!". Pepperoni called.

"Aye, can do!". Carpaccio called from the loader position.

"Anytime.". Anchovy replied.

Erwin smiled. The Italian girls were originally workers at SINAW, Sino-Italian National Aircraft Works, a joint between Italy and China to develop aircraft. However, the Japanese proceeded to bomb the factories, forcing the three to flee.

The short barrelled stug scuttled across the train tracks, and behind some rail cars, in ambush.

Sure enough, the rattle of rails could be heard.

"Get ready…".

"FI-WAIT!". Erwin exclaimed.

The train bore red cross markings.

"Hold fire! It's a medical one!". Erwin continued.

The train pulled to a stop.

Japanese troops spilled out.

"Fuck! It was a ruse!". Pepperoni shouted.

"Keep it up! We're pushing them back!". Jacqueline commanded.

As the guerillas reached the train station building, they were greeted with a nasty surprise.

"What the-".

A train resting on the tracks had the doors on its rolling stock open.

Machine guns.

"TAKE COVER!".

Guerillas dropped in droves.

The blast of a cannon filled the air.

The train car was obliterated as the stug crushed the remains.

"Damnit Erwin! Your mistake cost a lotta of our guys.". Jacqueline cursed.

As the advance continued, more rumbling was heard.

Artillery and gunfire came flying out of the armored train.

"Crap! Put a shell into that fucker!". Anchovy radioed.

"ROGER!". Carpaccio shoved another shell into the breech.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Gunfire struck the barrel.

"Looks like it's jammed! I can't fire!". Anchovy reported.

"We have to press the attack! Pepperoni, full throttle!". Erwin ordered.

The stug drove towards the armored train, its Armour holding against the train.

With a crunch, the stug derailed the armored train through sheer force, causing both vehicles to tumble over.

"Everyone out!".

As the stug crew bailed, so did the train crew.

A rapid firefight ensued, which was rapidly shut down as the guerillas took down the train crew.

"Let's move on, the Nationalists will secure this area, destroy the train tracks and let's go, the Japanese will not be merciful.". Jacqueline declared.

Present day, 1945, Kuromorimine.

"All the German tanks were captured from the Chinese, with the exception of a few.". Tamada explained.

"So, which tank would you like to crew?". Kinuyo asked.

"That boxy tank looks good, it has an impressive cannon.". Hana spoke.

"The Panzer IV? Good pick, the Germans used these to beat the Russians in the early days of war.". Miho replied.

"Huh, how do you these things?". Kinuyo asked.

"Kuromorimine has ties to Germany, a German military attaché, Erwin? I think that was her name, yeah, she visited in 1941.". Miho replied.

"Neat, anyhow, more tank crews will be joining you, starting with these three.". Tamada spoke.

She waved and three girls walked over, one shorter than the other two.

"This is Anzu Kadotani, and her compatriots, they run the Czech 38t."

"Nice to meet you, I guess we're gonna command this tank squadron together eh?". Anzu spoke.

"What squadron?". Miho replied.

"This Squadron.". Anzu turned and waved.

Several crews of School girls began entering the yard.

Miho viewed them, six freshmen, three girls with bowl haircuts, four with sports outfits, and another three, one wearing an eyepatch, another a red scarf and another red glasses.

"Well, I see introductions are in order.". Tamada remarked.

"You know, there's gonna be an airborne assault, high command's air dropping commandos into Japan." Tommy spoke.

"Really huh? Which commandos?". Kay replied.

"British and Gurkhas, veterans from Burma, a Lotta Canadians as well.". Tommy spoke.

Suddenly, the thumping of boots came from the dock yard.

Approximately fifty figures, dressed in olive drab and brown brodie helmets and slouch hats approached.

The soldiers boarded the two's transport ship, two figures amongst the fifty popped out, a red head and a braided brown haired girl.

"Ah, hi there yanks! The names Rukuriri, St Gloriana far East Division!".


	5. Chapter 5

"I hear some of my squadmates have been stationed in Kuamamoto.". Nishi spoke.

"Really? Cool! I'd like to meet them.". Miho smiled.

"Good, you'll like them, they'll like you.". Kinuyo assured.

"Finally, we can have some rest.. Since it's a cavalry school, I wonder if I can sleep in a stable.". Mako mumbled.

"Mako! I have been CARRYING you the entire time! How are this tired!". Saori yelled.

"War give stress. Stress make me tired.".

Saori just pouted. She couldn't effectively fight that logic.

Sooner or later, Kuromorimine or rather, the Nishizumi estate was in view.

Sandbags, anti aircraft weaponry and soldiers were positioned around the main building and the Nishizumi household not to mention the dozens of tents pitched around.

The sounds of growling engines could be heard.

"Halt. Are these civilians with you?". The guard asked Nishi upon being approached.

"Let them in. It's my sister and her friends.". A voice ordered.

The guard let them through upon seeing the speaker of the voice.

"Onee Chan!". Miho smiled.

Maho pulled the other into a hug.

"Welcome home.".

Meanwhile, on Okinawa.

"Snap it up! Shake the lead! Snap it up! Shake the lead!".

The menu was the same again.

Rice WITHOUT Meat.

Kay groaned. She had missed hamburgers terribly.

"What the fuck is this shit?". A marine yelled.

There were maggots in the rice.

"Consider it protein.". The cook groaned.

"Say, why don't we eat on the transport ships? The food is better." Tommy whispered.

"Sounds good to me.". The girls decided.

They skipped lunch and prepared to board their landing ships.

"You know, I always wanted to ask, why are you still using the m1903 springfields, I thought they replaced them with the M1D sniper rifles.". Kay asked.

Naomi looked over as she cleaned her springfield.

"This thing's been with me since Saipan, I'm very attached to it, this is my rifle, there are many like it but this one is mine.". Naomi mumbled.

To be honest, Naomi had found several peculiar things concerning this particular springfield rifle, it seemed to smell faintly of muffins and without fail, Naomi occasionally found it behind the base's Bar, with the alcohol.

Kay left to attend to other matters and Naomi began to reassemble the weapon.

Kay entered the mess hall where the others were already eating.

"I though we'd pull out a little earlier.". Kay asked.

Santiago put down his utensils.

"We're expecting a British armored division that just got back from Burma.".

"Mother has created something amazing for us.". Maho spoke, leading the four.

The rumble of engines could be heard.

And then, the blasting of cannons.

Miho and her group entered the courtyard.

Tanks.

Lots of tanks.

"Hey, look, it's Tamada." Kinuyo beamed.

"This is a type 89 grenade discharger. It can fire a 50mm shell comparable to a light mortar at twice the mobility. A well placed shot can disable a tank or cause heavy injuries to infantry.". Tamada explained.

Three girls were in a row, as they began to fire the weapons at targets, Tamada walked over to Kinuyo.

"Back from Ooarai huh? It's good to see you.". Tamada spoke.

"Good to see you too, this is Hana, Miho, and Saori, from Ooarai. They came with me after Ooarai was bombed.". Kinuyo replied.

Tamada walked to Miho.

"I have heard great things about you. Your sister showers you with endless praise, but I have yet to see the reason for you sisters praise myself.". Tamada spoke.

"Come with me, why don't you all have a go on the rifle range?".

The girls were provided with type 99 rifles, the standard armament for any Japanese soldier.

"Let's make a bet Kinuyo, I know you have given these girls training already, if they pass my test, they can get access to the tanks.". Tamada offered.

"Deal.". Kinuyo smiled. She had an ace in the hole.

Hana.

"Listen up! We have arranged a set of stuffed bears in a row, if you three can shoot them all within thirty seconds, you can advance your training." Tamada announced.

"3…2….1!".

BANG BANG BANG

Hana pulled back the bolt.

Three headshots.

"Impressive. Very Impressive.". Tamada drawled.

"Hana, not only have you performed three clean headshots, you have done so before your friends have even fired their weapons.".

"As promised, follow me.".

They were brought to the field.

Tanks awaited them.

"These tanks are of western design, we have captured them in the battlefield.". Tamada explained.

"Most are German, we have captured them during battles with the Chinese.".

One particular tank stood out amongst the rest.

A stug 3.

1940.

Hundred regiments offensive.

"Tongzhimen. The Japanese devils have taken half of China. Shanghai, Peking, Nanjing, all battles we have lost."

"But today, we have a fighting chance. Germany has sent equipment and advisors to help us. With this we can drive the Japanese back, inch by inch.".

"At 20:00, August 20th, we will strike the Zhengtai, Tongpu, Pinghan, and Jinghu railways as well as motor ways, all where the Japanese are reinforcing their troops.

The black haired girl walked offstage to rousing cheers.

Jacqueline was her name.

"Very good speech.". Erwin replied.

With the Japanese invasion of China in 1937, Germany had sent military aid to China, in the form of guns, tanks and advisors.

Erwin was one of these advisors, sent to China to aid in its defense. She had several brushes with the Japanese in Shanghai.

She was sent to arm and train Chinese soldiers for any upcoming battles, and she had done exactly so.

"Commander Dehuai has arranged eighty or more regiments of communist guerillas for our great offensive, this must be the CCP's greatest victory.". Jacqueline spoke.

The day soon arrived.

The offensive had begun.

BOOM

BOOM

"CHARGE!".

Waves of Chinese communists stormed between rail cars as artillery blossomed around.

"Get down!". Jacqueline yelled pulling Erwin down.

"We're pushing the Japanese back, but we can't keep up our attack if they bring in reinforcements, can you get your stug to stop any trains that come in?". Jacqueline asked.

"Jahwohl, can do!". Erwin yelled, stumbling back to her vehicle.

"Graaahhh!". Jacqueline growled, she put her gewehr 98 over and began firing at the muzzle flashes.

"Start the engine! We have targets!". Erwin commanded.

"Gotcha!". Pepperoni called.

"Aye, can do!". Carpaccio called from the loader position.

"Anytime.". Anchovy replied.

Erwin smiled. The Italian girls were originally workers at SINAW, Sino-Italian National Aircraft Works, a joint between Italy and China to develop aircraft. However, the Japanese proceeded to bomb the factories, forcing the three to flee.

The short barrelled stug scuttled across the train tracks, and behind some rail cars, in ambush.

Sure enough, the rattle of rails could be heard.

"Get ready…".

"FI-WAIT!". Erwin exclaimed.

The train bore red cross markings.

"Hold fire! It's a medical one!". Erwin continued.

The train pulled to a stop.

Japanese troops spilled out.

"Fuck! It was a ruse!". Pepperoni shouted.

"Keep it up! We're pushing them back!". Jacqueline commanded.

As the guerillas reached the train station building, they were greeted with a nasty surprise.

"What the-".

A train resting on the tracks had the doors on its rolling stock open.

Machine guns.

"TAKE COVER!".

Guerillas dropped in droves.

The blast of a cannon filled the air.

The train car was obliterated as the stug crushed the remains.

"Damnit Erwin! Your mistake cost a lotta of our guys.". Jacqueline cursed.

As the advance continued, more rumbling was heard.

Artillery and gunfire came flying out of the armored train.

"Crap! Put a shell into that fucker!". Anchovy radioed.

"ROGER!". Carpaccio shoved another shell into the breech.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Gunfire struck the barrel.

"Looks like it's jammed! I can't fire!". Anchovy reported.

"We have to press the attack! Pepperoni, full throttle!". Erwin ordered.

The stug drove towards the armored train, its Armour holding against the train.

With a crunch, the stug derailed the armored train through sheer force, causing both vehicles to tumble over.

"Everyone out!".

As the stug crew bailed, so did the train crew.

A rapid firefight ensued, which was rapidly shut down as the guerillas took down the train crew.

"Let's move on, the Nationalists will secure this area, destroy the train tracks and let's go, the Japanese will not be merciful.". Jacqueline declared.

Present day, 1945, Kuromorimine.

"All the German tanks were captured from the Chinese, with the exception of a few.". Tamada explained.

"So, which tank would you like to crew?". Kinuyo asked.

"That boxy tank looks good, it has an impressive cannon.". Hana spoke.

"The Panzer IV? Good pick, the Germans used these to beat the Russians in the early days of war.". Miho replied.

"Huh, how do you these things?". Kinuyo asked.

"Kuromorimine has ties to Germany, a German military attaché, Erwin? I think that was her name, yeah, she visited in 1941.". Miho replied.

"Neat, anyhow, more tank crews will be joining you, starting with these three.". Tamada spoke.

She waved and three girls walked over, one shorter than the other two.

"This is Anzu Kadotani, and her compatriots, they run the Czech 38t."

"Nice to meet you, I guess we're gonna command this tank squadron together eh?". Anzu spoke.

"What squadron?". Miho replied.

"This Squadron.". Anzu turned and waved.

Several crews of School girls began entering the yard.

Miho viewed them, six freshmen, three girls with bowl haircuts, four with sports outfits, and another three, one wearing an eyepatch, another a red scarf and another red glasses.

"Well, I see introductions are in order.". Tamada remarked.

"You know, there's gonna be an airborne assault, high command's air dropping commandos into Japan." Tommy spoke.

"Really huh? Which commandos?". Kay replied.

"British and Gurkhas, veterans from Burma, a Lotta Canadians as well.". Tommy spoke.

Suddenly, the thumping of boots came from the dock yard.

Approximately fifty figures, dressed in olive drab and brown brodie helmets and slouch hats approached.

The soldiers boarded the two's transport ship, two figures amongst the fifty popped out, a red head and a braided brown haired girl.

"Ah, hi there yanks! The names Rukuriri, St Gloriana far East Division!".


	6. Chapter 6

"Anyways, high command will land us at Ariake point, just like Normandy, there's names for the beaches. We have three we'll take out, Austin, Buick and Cadillac." Tommy explained.

"We'll be staying on the ships for a while until the navy finishes up their naval bombardment, expect enemy air attacks.".

"Classic, leaving the suicide missions to us.". Kay groaned.

They were to take the southern tip of the Island of Kyushu to seize airbases for further operations in land.

"It's getting late so I'm taking my leave, you guys have the night off.". Tommy yawned as he walked to his quarters.

Kay yawned, and retreated to her own place.

"… U.S troops seize vital objective in the Pacific, Philippines islands secured.". Naomi read.

Kay silently observed as Naomi was reading to Alisa from a newspaper, they were both huddled in Naomi's bunk.

Kay smiled.

Naomi soon stopped reading, realizing Alisa had fallen asleep, she turned off the lamp and snuggled in with Alisa.

Yukari was asleep, with a collection of Army tank manuals.

Kay smiled before sneaking into her own bunk.

Every passing minute, their transport ships sailed closer to Japan with the dozens of others.

Kay awoke, sunlight breaking in.

And then, anti aircraft fire.

"GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!".

Kay hastily threw on clothing and headed out.

Dozens of sailors hurried around, transporting ammunition, medical supplies and wounded.

"What the hell is going on?". Kay shouted.

"Kamikazes! Thousands of them!". Tommy shouted in reply as he rushed down the halls.

"The Japanese launched thousands of these fuckers from their existing bases in Kyushu, our AA and aircraft are keeping them away, but it's not enough!".

The two stormed on deck, the sky was darkened and rainy as waves of enemy aircraft thundered towards the American fleet.

Two Battleships, several destroyers and cruisers circled defensively around the transports.

"SHIT! EIGHT O CLOCK! GET DOWN!".

Kay and Tommy threw themselves down as aircraft debris showered the deck.

"Let's try to find the rest of the squad!". Kay yelled.

They ran through the sailors and anti aircraft batteries.

"Can't see them in this shit, Kay, I'll hoist you up and you'll try to spot em Alright?". Tommy declared.

Kay allowed herself to be lifted up and placed on Tommy's shoulders which allowed her a clear view.

"Looks like they're at that AA battery on the other end of the ship.". Kay reported.

Tommy put Kay down and they hurried over.

The deck was awash with body parts, blood, aviation fuel and aircraft parts, typical of a Japanese kamikaze attack.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!". Kay and Tommy yelled over the carnage.

"CHRIST! AIN'T IT GOOD TO SEE YA TWO!". Naomi shouted back.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS BEEN DOIN SINCE THEY STARTED ATTACKING?". Tommy asked.

"TRIPLE A RESUPPLY, KEEPS THE KAMIKAZES AWAY!". Naomi answered. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A MASSIVE ATTACK, THEY MUST BE REALLY DESPERATE!".

"THAT ONE'S GETTING A LITTLE CLOSE!". Alisa shouted pointing at a rapidly growing white speck.

Meanwhile, far up in the sky.

"Duty before dishonor… Duty before dishonor."….

"Sinking these American ships will save Japan from invasion.".

With a deep breath, the pilot pushed down on the stick, nosing the a6m zero into a dive, the gun sight normally used for aiming the aircraft's machine guns at the transport ship below.

He breathed in deeply.

"TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!".

The aircraft grew larger as it drew closer.

"KAY! YOU WANNA DO THIS?!". Tommy screamed as he dashed towards an oerlikon 20mm anti air gun.

Kay dashed in and assisted Tommy as he tore off the canvas covering and stuffed in a drum magazine.

Tommy unleashed tracer fire as Kay adjusted the aim.

"Cmon motherfucker… Go down…. Go down…".

Tommy got his wish as the zero burst aflame and missed its mark, plunging into the ocean.

A loud explosion shook the ship and seawater showered the deck moments after the zero hit the water.

"That zero must've had a bomb or something.". Kay commented.

Suddenly, the drone of more engines.

"SHIT! MORE BOGEYS!". Tommy alerted.

"Hold up! Friendlies!". Naomi assured.

Navy Blue Fm2 wildcats broke through the swirling but depleting mass of kamikazes.

"GIVE EM HELL BOYS! WHOOOP!". Kay shouted.

Many more kamikazes plunged into the sea.

"We're all clear, let's head back below deck, we've still got an invasion to carry out.". Tommy panted.

"Dumb fools, they train thousands of young men to what, die for an attack that might not be successful? I won't be surprised if some of the pilots were school girls.". Alisa spouted.

"Hell, even the banzai charges aren't this bad cause the Japanese only do that when they're out of options.". Kay replied.

"These fuckers are fanatical I tell you, they can only be matched by the SS, but the SS were just one group, the entire Japanese military and I bet the population is fanatical!". Tommy spoke.

"Thank God for ol fluffy Yukari, she saved us a whole lotta lives when she convinced several Squads of Japs to surrender back at Saipan.". Kay laughed giving Yukari a firm pat on the back.

Meanwhile, on the island of Kyushu.

"We have received news from Tokyo that several days ago, the Soviet Union has launched a full scale invasion of Manchuria." Kinuyo glumly announced.

The girls sat with their heads bowed.

"May the heavens bless it's brave defenders.". Kinuyo finished.

With that, they began to start the lesson.

"Between you and me, we both know it's not gonna end well over there.". Mako whispered to Miho.

As much as Miho wished to accuse Mako of being a defeatist, she was right. After all, the Russians had crushed the Germans in Europe.

Still though, Miho realized this small ragtag squad was rather lucky, they had some of the best tanks within Japan, and daresay in the world.

"Today, we will be on a basic run with our senshas!". Kinuyo announced.

They were greeted with an enthusiastic Hai!

"Alright, it seems we have to leave the radio operator position empty.". Tamada spoke.

"Saori, you seem to be good with heavy objects, so practice loading the gun. Hana of course you want to be gunner, but Miho and Mako, you two have to prove yourselves of either being the panzer iv's driver or gunner." Tamada spoke.

Just as Tamada finished, the panzer iv's engine started.

"What?!". Tamada exclaimed.

Mako popped out of the drivers hatch.

"Saori San gave me sugary tea so I could wake up early, I spent the entire morning translating the manuals from German and I just figured out the basics of driving this thing." Mako explained.

"Well, you are a Nishizumi…". Tamada nudged Miho.

Miho sighed as she stepped up to become the panzer iv's commander.

Meanwhile, the other tanks were receiving their crews.

"Hmm… what would you call this?". Caesar spoke, examining the stug. "It's like an artillery piece on wheels.".

"Why do I keep thinking someone will just come along and provide us with a solution.". Saemonza spoke.

"I give up, let's just get in the tank, we're supposed to go to war in this thing anyways.". Oryou piped up.

"GUTS! LISTEN UP! IF WE ARE TO FIGHT THE AMERICANS WE NEED GUTS!". Noriko shouted.

"Those guys are batshit insane..". Mako groaned as she drove the panzer IV along.

The panzer IV spat out a high velocity shell into the dirt.

"Yep, it works alright!". Hana yelled.

Saori hurriedly reloaded another dummy round.

The crews rapidly trained in the operation of their vehicles.


End file.
